


Котята

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кошке Хакса нравится ББ-8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котята

Кайло Рен язвил не то, чтобы редко, но чаще всего — тогда, когда что-то потрясало его до глубины души. Тем или иным способом.  
А потрясенный Рен — это прямая дорога к разрушениям. Потому генерал Хакс и поднял голову, когда он язвительно сказал:  
— Какая очаровательная пара, даже жалко разлучать!  
— Пара? — уточнил Хакс, поворачивая голову.  
И понял, о чем речь: в командный центр, благополучно миновав охрану и несколько кодовых замков, просочилась его кошка Миллисент. Это был не первый и, как он подозревал, не последний раз, когда она так делала. Никто из присутствующих даже не обратил на нее внимания. Миллисент никогда не делала гадостей, могла просто ходить туда-сюда, иногда терлась о ноги особо симпатичных ей офицеров или устраивалась спать там, где находила свободное место.  
Но теперь она, громко урча ходила вокруг притащенного Реном дроида. И тот отвечал ей тем же...  
— Не знал, что у этих моделей модулятор звука способен на такое, — заметил Хакс вслух и опять отвернулся к экрану.  
— Интересно, а какой пол запрограммирован в дроида, — не унимался Рен, — если мужской, то в вашем маленьком семействе будет пополнение, генерал.  
Хакс посчитал ниже своего достоинства что-то отвечать на его слова.  
Позже он сам всласть позлорадствовал (мысленно, только мысленно), когда Рен потерял дроида. Злорадство, правда, закончилось, когда выяснилось, что дроид успел стащить массу секретных данных. Виноват в этом был опять Рен, но радости подобное не прибавляло.  
Некоторые изменения в Миллисент Хакс замечал, но списывал на то, что она нервничает, чувствуя его подавленное настроение, и на то, что Митака, которому было поручено кормить кошку в отсутствие хозяина, ее перекармливает.  
А потом было уже поздно.  
— Рен, если это была шутка, то мне не смешно, — сказал Хакс, догоняя Кайло Рена в коридоре.  
Тот остановился, медленно обернулся к Хаксу и переспросил:  
— Шутка?  
— Котята, — объяснил Хакс, — сегодня ночью Миллисент родила котят. Самцов ее вида на корабле нет, значит, кто-то воспользовался возможностью и во время моего отсутствия втайне принес кота или же отвез куда-то мою кошку.  
Рен молчал. Хакс тоже молчал. Они стояли несколько минут в тишине. Мимо них проходили офицеры, техники и штурмовики, стараясь лишний раз не коситься.  
Хакс уже заподозрил, что его собеседник просто спит внутри брони, когда Рен заговорил:  
— Подождите, вы подозреваете, что этот «кто-то» — я?  
— Не подозреваю, а утверждаю, — поправил Хакс, складывая руки за спиной.  
— Да заняться мне больше нечем! Только вашу кошку оплодотворять!  
То, что он сформулировал фразу не совсем правильно, Рен понял сразу. Он даже не закончил говорить и подавился собственными словами, отчего его речевая система выдала помехи.  
— Мгм, — Хакс выгнул бровь, — я теперь знаю, о чем буду думать, чтобы не уснуть. Премного благодарен, магистр. Тем не менее, котята. Котята, Рен.  
— Что «котята»? — спросил Рен.  
— Теперь это ваша проблема.  
— Не моя! — Рен всплеснул руками, глянув на него, пара техников решила обойти общающееся начальство по другому коридору. — Кошка — ваша, котята — тоже ваша проблема… кстати, а какого они окраса?  
— Белые с рыжим, — ответил Хакс, еще не понимая, к чему клонит Рен. — Одна — трехцветная.  
— Вот и обращайтесь за уплатой алиментов к Сопротивлению! По окрасу точно, как тот их дроид!


End file.
